


One Simple Truth

by juliesioux



Series: Erotic and Joyous [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Green Arrow - Freeform, Longing, Love, Sex, arrow season 4, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliesioux/pseuds/juliesioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity have returned to Star City. As he protects the city as the Green Arrow, and she is CEO of Palmer Tech, they spend more time away from each other then they like to.</p><p>How do they reconnect?<br/>Especially when they so rarely see each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Truth

**One Simple Truth**  
**אמת**  
_A single moment_  
_filled with starlight_  
_can last forever._

 

Oliver was restless. Everytime he turned over in bed, he kept expecting to see her beside him. Not asleep, but awake and gazing at him with those impossibly blue eyes. Waiting for him to reach out and tumble into her embrace.

Yet, here he was at 3 am, all alone in this ridiculously large bed waiting for her to come home from work. He had given up waiting at the new Foundry, duties were light that night and he left the city to Diggle to manage, and had come home hoping she might be here already. Sometimes being the Green Arrow was more a hindrance than a help when it came to their relationship.

The loft was cold and empty and try as he might, he missed her with an ache that reached his bones. When he was restless, she knew the words that could reach through the chaos in his mind and calm him, soothe him. She knew him, not because he let her, but because she was able to push past all his defenses and demanded to know him.

Since returning to Star City, he knew one simple truth: there was a woman named Felicity Smoak and he was deeply, improbably, unquestionably in love with her.

With a sigh, he rolled over once more and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

 

Felicity was exhausted. Her eyes felt gritty and swollen, her feet hurt, and her hair had begun to escape her ponytail as though in revolt against the late nights she was keeping as new CEO of Palmer Tech. Everything was against her today and she was tired, bone weary and looking to escape into the shadows of sleep.

She opened the door to the loft as quietly as she could and looked around to see if maybe Oliver was still up. She had hoped against hope that maybe just maybe he was still up but upon seeing the darkened main room and cold fireplace, she knew he had given up and gone to bed.

Not that she could blame him. It was 4 am after all and she had last spoken to him 4 or 5 hours prior as he was on his way home. But, she missed him. She missed him with an intensity that clawed at her insides and made her thoughts wander to those gentle memories that they shared only when in private.

Since returning to Star City, she knew one simple thing to be true: there was a man named Oliver Queen and she was truly, madly, impossibly in love with him.

She contemplated sleeping on the couch but missed the way he smelled after a long night in his leather suit. Taking off her shoes, she tip toed up the stairs and paused outside their door long enough to unzip her dress. He heard even the smallest noise in the vast, empty, soundless space of sleep, so she was always careful to unzip, unbuckle or unsnap whatever she was wearing before entering their small oasis.

A silently as she could, using only the soft glow coming off of her phone as a light, she crossed to their bed. He was facing away from her, breathing the deep inhalation of the soundly asleep, and she smiled. She would never tire of this sight, of him in their shared bed.

He was so strong and so beautiful. If only he could see himself through her eyes. For all his scars, he glowed with vitality and she would throw herself into the eye of the storm to save him.

She thought sleep was a long way off for her as she slipped into their bed but in moments, her breathing deepened, smoothed out along the edges, and sent her sailing headlong into sleep.

* * *

 

He was lost in his dream and running through a forest that was foreign, different and darkly dangerous. Echoing through the mist shrouded trees, he heard a familiar sound, like a soft and tender sigh, and stopped to listen. His heart was pounding in his chest but his ears were tuned into that sound and it was what he started running towards.

He heard it again and his blood started to pound and surge in his veins. That sigh washed over him, like a warm, gentle wave, and every nerve ending screamed into life in its wake. The source of the sigh, that earthy, soul searing sigh, was somewhere close by. He could smell her perfume and it awakened him.

In that quiet space between wakefulness and the dreamscape, Oliver became aware of his real life erection, a hard, pounding, throbbing beast of an erection that reminded him of the painful ones he’d had as he spun tornado-like towards puberty.

He opened his eyes and saw, staring back at him, her beautiful, starlit blue eyes and without a word, he rolled over and slipped down her body and buried his face between her legs and breathed in the perfume that had pulled him from his dream. He teased her with his tongue, drinking her in like until he heard her gasp his name in frustration.

He pulled back and looked up at her, searching for her eyes but his mouth found her soft lips, and his hands found her breasts, cupping them and then teasing her already erect nipples under his thumbs. He ran his calloused hands down the silky length of her body until he found her wondrous cleft, which was warm and wet and ready for him.

She purred against him as he parted her with his fingers and she opened to him like a flower to the sun. As he slipped a finger into her, she reached down and grasped his hard length and squeezed it until he gasped in exquisite pleasure.

In one motion, he flipped the bedsheets off of them and used his knees to push her legs apart and she used her hand to guide him between her legs and in one magical, satiny push, he entered into her velvet embrace and lost himself to her.

She wrapped her legs around him, locking them together so that even if he wanted to, he couldn’t separate himself from her, so instead he kissed her. Her lips were the softest he had ever, would ever, kiss. Her tongue twisted and rasped against his and it was all he could do not to ride the wave of ecstasy, that glorious cresting wave that was building in him, out and onto the shore. But he reined himself in and calmed his breathing, slowed his tempo, buried his face in her neck and defied his own body by making his pleasure wait.

In one lithe motion, she pushed him onto his back, straddled his hips, and angled her hips above him to slowly lower herself onto him, drawing him in, until he was buried inside her so deeply it almost ended his resolve.

She didn’t simply mount and ride him, no, she insinuated her body against his, slowly undulating her hips against his in a series of building, mounting silken waves, each one immeasurably more powerful than the one before, she created an orchestra of rhythms and beats that pounded and surged through his body and soul like a tsunami racing headlong towards the shore.

She looked at him, into him, with eyes the colour of deep blue velvet, and then lowered her lips to his and kissed him so intensely, so completely, that there on the edge of his dream, after running through that forest, he almost came. He rode that sensation like a kite in a windstorm, willing it to remain calm, to not explode, but never wanting it to end.

She lowered her body down onto his, pressing her breasts into him so that he could feel her hard nipples moving over his chest and she _squeezed_. She squeezed him hard somewhere deep inside her and this time the wave washed over him and this time he was unable to ride it out. This wave surged over him, picked him up and tossed him, threw him towards the shore, and he arched up and plunged into her as deeply as he could and he felt her clamp down around him as she slipped into her own riptide and was lost to his surging tide.

It was as though they shared the same body because for just one small moment, he could feel everything she felt, what she tasted as she kissed him, how he felt moving so powerfully inside her. And then her voice was in his ear, telling him how much she loved him in a throaty, deep whisper full of carnal knowledge and passionate love.

And he came, spurting, hot and spasming, his mind shutting off and dissolving, then reconfiguring itself as he moved through that glorious, dreamlike space of pure pleasure and exquisite ecstasy.

As he wrapped his arms around her, he took a deep, cleansing breath. He found himself doing that a lot since coming back to this place as a reminder that he could. He could breathe as deeply as he needed because for so long, for so many years, he had been unable to contemplate allowing himself to fill his lungs and just live. He had held his breath for almost 8 years and just gone through the motions. She had changed all of that without his knowledge until it was too late and he found he was breathing deep and living.

The sleep they slept after that was deep, dreamless, and comforting. Oliver and Felicity both dove beneath its surface and embraced it.

**Author's Note:**

> If I don't see something like this in Season 4, I will be MOST unhappy.  
> In my own head canon, they have nights were they don't see each other but when they do, all the time apart falls away and they simply love one another.
> 
> I included the Hebrew word for truth or truthfulness as a continuing nod to Felicity's heritage and the way that they have merged as a couple.


End file.
